How Far for Love?
by It's Annie
Summary: When Summer, the mayors daughter meets the newsies, she never expected to find love. When she falls in love with Brooklyn, will her family stand in her way? How far will Summer go for love? RR! Thanks!
1. Chapter One

**A Clash or a Smash**

A/N: This is a story I was thinking about after I saw the Newsies. I just saw it recently so I'm not too sure about all of the characters and I really can't use the accent very well. I might use some but mostly the words will be w/o the NYC Newsie accent. I would really appreciate your help and if anyone can think of a better title, tell me, because this ain't too good.

"Summer! Summer Marie McClellan! Get back in this house! I will not have any more of your tantrums!" a lady yelled from the doorway of a large house. A girl that looked 15 with long dark red hair and light green eyes was storming furiously down the street. She paused for a minute to look back.

            "I'm going to Lizzie's. When I get back, I want you to tell me that the engagement is off." Then she continued walking.

            Her mother shook her head. "Roger." She began, addressing her husband. "Summer is so rebellious. I would have never expected this from her? What should we do? She has to get married to a well-respected man. Joseph Pulitzer's grandson is the same age as her and he will one day inherit his newspaper." 

            "She needs to get married. But perhaps we shouldn't force her into one. It would be horrible to hear those newsboys yelling 'Extra! Extra! Mayor forces daughter in to unwanted marriage!' We should have an Introduction Ball for young men that are willing to marry Summer. She can decide after the ball." Her father, Roger stated.

            "Alright. If that's what you think." Her mother sighed.

            Meanwhile, Summer was hurrying to her friend, Elizabeth Dejelo (pronounced De Halo).  _I can't believe that they would do that! I really wish Lizzie is home._ Summer thought angrily, hurrying to her best friend's house. Finally she reached it. Ringing the bell, she heard it echo throughout the house. A butler opened the door.

            "Hello. Is Lizzie here?" Summer asked as she was escorted into the main hallway. 

            "She is in her room. You may go ahead." The butler informed her.

            "Thanks." Summer hurried up the stairs and ran into her best friends' room.

            Lizzie Dejelo was lying on her bed, absorbed in a book. When her door opened and her best friend barged in, Lizzie put the book down. 

            "What's wrong? Did you have another fight with your parents?" she asked, seeing the troubled look in Summer's eyes. "Come and sit down."

            After sitting down on the bed, Summer began her story. "Well I was practicing the piano when my mother comes in and says that she finished arranging my engagement. I was so surprised because I didn't know that I was going to be engaged. I asked her whom I was marrying and she said Joseph Pulitzer's grandson, Samuel Pulitzer. She said that he was in the parlor and I could go and meet him. After changing, I went to the main parlor and met him. I have got to tell you, he is disgusting. His blonde hair is oily from and he's trying to grow a beard. But that's not even the worst of it. He can't stop staring at my chest. He is a total pervert. Ewww. I ran out of there and told my mother that she better cancel the engagement or I'm not coming back." 

            "Wow. Worse than usual. But I sure know what'll cheer you up."

            "Oh yeah? What?" 

            "A trip to your favorite store."

            "The one next to Tibby's?"

            "What other one? With an ice cream sundae at Tibby's." Lizzie agreed. 

            "Great. Can I borrow your blue dress? It's so fashionable." 

            "Sure. Come on let's go!"

* Well, what do you think? I hope you like it. Tell me if anything is wrong cuz I only watched the Newsies the first time a little while ago. Thanks 


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh no! It's so late; I have to go. My parents are having a dinner with some family." Lizzie exclaimed. "I'll take your things too. See you tomorrow."

            "Fine. I'll go get some ice cream by myself." Summer said. She handed her bags over to Lizzie and waved goodbye. After Lizzie was out of sight, she turned and headed into Tibby's by herself.

            "I win!" an Italian looking boy with black hair said, standing up.

            "Yeah. Dat's like de foist time yous eva won." Another boy drawled.

            "Shuddup." The first boy replied. When they heard bell ring, all the boys in the store looked at Summer. Her cheeks turned pink, seeing all of those boys looking at her. There must have been at least 25. The Italian boy broke the silence.

            "Well, who's dis? What a pretty goil. Yous got a name?" he asked. 

            "Summer" she replied.

            "Well, Summer. I's neva seen you in dis part of town. I'm Racetrack by de way. Or Race." The boy said.

            "Nice to meet you."

            "Oi! We've got ourselves a hoity-toity goil!" a boy piped up. Summer glared at him.

            "I am not _hoity-toity._" She replied angrily.

            "Okay. Well, lets me intwoduce (introduce) everybody to ya. This is Jack or Cowboy, Kid Blink or Blink, Mush, Specs, Skittery, Crutchy, Boots, Davey, and Les." Race said, introducing some of the boys.

            "Hi." Summer said again.

            "Here, yous can come by me." Race said, seating her down between him and one of the boys.

            "I'm Summer." She said.

            "Yea, sorta figured. I'm Mush." The boy replied. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and what looked like a well-developed chest. "So yous got a last name?"

            "Summer McClellan." She said and Race spit his drink all over the boy called Blink.

            "Hey, what's wrong wit you?" Blink cried in disgust. 

            "McClellan? As in the McClellan, the mayor?" Race sputtered.

            "He's my daddy." Summer said. 

            "How'd ya know who da mayor was?" one of the boys asked Race.

            "Cause I actually read the papes I sell, Specs." Race retorted.

            "Papes?" Summer interrupted, confused.

            "Yeah, papes, papers. We're da Manhattan Newsies. Jack here's our leada." Mush said. "So what ya doin here?"

            "Well, I had an argument with my parents and I ran to my friends, but she had to leave so I thought I'd get something to eat." Summer said.

            "What was dat agument (argument) bout?" Jack asked.

            "Um… My parents want me to marry this creep, Samuel Pulitzer, Joseph Pulitzer's grandson." Summer began, but she stopped as the whole room gasped.

            "Now I really feels sorry for ya." Race said.

            "Why? Do you know Samuel or Mr. Pulitzer?" Summer asked.

            "Know him? We fought 'im. And we won." Jack said. "We had a strike cause they was usin us. Now we're gettin fair pay." Jack said.

            "Wow. That's awesome." Summer replied. "Well I really have to go, but maybe I could meet you here some other time?" 

            "Shoa. Any days round dis time." Mush replied

            "Is it alright if I bring my friend, Lizzie?" 

            "Sure. Bye, Princess." 

            "Princess?"

            "Well ya need a Newsie name. Princess suits ya." Jack replied.

            "Alright. Bye." She said, heading out. When she got home, she saw her parents waiting for her in the hallway.

            "Uh-oh." She said to herself.

~*~

Please tell me what you think. I'd like to thank SunnyDae. She's the only one that has reviewed! You guys, please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter Three

**I'd like 2 thank everyone that reviewed:**

**SunnyDae: Thanks for reading all my stories… I'm glad u like it.**

**Blaze: Tell me if I mess anything w/ the characters up. Thanky poo!**

**Splashy: Thanks and that's ok… What do you think about the new title?**

**Padfootismyhero: Hi Milkshake, long time no talk. LOL Thank u to my fave reviewer! **

**Whippy Bird: Thanks, Mush is hot, but so is Spot… **

**(From now on, A/N's will be in bold.)**

"Summer? Your father and I have had a talk. I've realized that it is not right to force you into an unwanted marriage. I have also talked to Samuel and he still would love to marry you. The engagement is off, but I would like you to spend some time with him and get to know him. He's in the parlor. Please go and change." Her mother said.

            "Fine. But I still don't like him." She said. To herself, she muttered, "I can't wait until tomorrow." Unfortunately, her mother heard.

            "Wait for what?"

            "Oh, I'm just going to have some fun with Lizzie. That's all. I'm going to change." She replied, heading up the stairs.

            Summer changed and went into the drawing room where Samuel Pulitzer was.

            "Um, hi, Samuel. What should I call you?" she asked politely.

            "Whatever you like, sweetheart. And what should I call you?" he replied.

            "Summer's fine, but I guess you can call me anything but Princess."

            "Why not Princess? 

            "Cause that's what my new friends call me." She retorted. 

            "Alright. How about Sweetheart?"

            "No."

            "Angel?"

            "Definitely not."

            "I'll call you Summer, alright?" he said finally.

            "That's great. So, what have you been up to?"

            "I was helping my grandfather with his newspaper, you know he owns the World, right?" Sam asked.

            "Yeah and he also manipulated the Newsies, I mean newsboys." She said, quickly covering her mistake.

            "Why are you so defensive for those lowly people? It's not like you are one of them."

            "Yeah, well that's still not right. So did you sell some newspapers or what?" Summer said.

            "Me? Sell newspapers? Of course not. I was looking over the headlines. They have gotten real good." 

            "Okay. Now what?" Summer asked absent-mindedly. She was still thinking about Race and the other newsies. 

            "Well, since dinner's in a little while, I think we should play a game." He said.

            "I'm fifteen and a little too old for games." She retorted.

            "I know but this game isn't really a game per say. I'd like to call it King and Queen. Since there are about twenty minutes until dinner, I'd say you become Queen for ten and I'll be King for ten. When you are the ruler, you get total control over the other person." He replied.

            "I have nothing better to do. Who goes first?" she asked wearily.

            "Ladies first." He responded.

            Summer grinned evilly. "Fine. For five minutes, I'll do you make-up and then we play some poker." She said, seeing his face go white.

            "No. That's embarrassing. And women shouldn't play poker." 

            "But I'm the Queen of New York for the next ten minutes. You have to do as I say." She taunted him. After he gave up, she went to get her make up and some playing cards. First Summer coated his face in powder then went heavy on the blush and lipstick. After she finished, she made him play poker while wearing the make-up. She won five dollars before the end of the ten minutes. 

            "My turn." He said after he scrubbed off all the make-up. He sat down on the couch. "Sit." She sat obediently.

            "Well this isn't too bad." She said.

            "Don't worry. It gets better. Come here." He said, pulling her on his lap.

            Summer made a face but let him move her. He put his arms around her and kissed her on her cheek. It was all Summer could do from gagging. She was stiff and unwilling but Sam seemed happy. 

            "Now play the piano." He commanded.

            She played the piano for the remainder of the time.

            "Alright. Well I really have to get ready for dinner. Good bye." Summer said, glad to be getting away from him.

            "Of course. I'll see you at dinner, alright?" Sam asked, getting up. When she froze he said, "Well, since my father is away on business and we should be getting to know each other better…" he said, his eyes roaming her backside. "Your parents decided that I could stay here for a couple of weeks." 

            "Great. Well, I'm busy tomorrow but I guess I'll see you later." She said, exiting the room. She went to find her brother.

            James McClellan was in his room working on his schoolwork.  When his door opened, he saw his little sister, fuming mad.

            "What's wrong? Had another fight with Mother and Dad?" he asked, grinning.

            "I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that first our parents got me engaged to Samuel Pulitzer and now he's living with us. He's such a disgusting creep." She exploded, throwing herself on his bed.

            "Ouch. That really is bad. Well, just pretend you are playing hard to get. Maybe he'll give up on you. Why do you hate him so much? It's rather fun to laugh at him and he doesn't even realize it." James said, grinning.

            "I'll try." She said, going down to dinner. Her brother soon followed her.


	4. Chapter Four

**I'd like 2 thank:**

**Padfootismyhero: Milky, me fave reviewer. Always reviewin. Give me more ideas, hun.**

**Whippy Bird: I was in a weird mood when I wrote that. I meant the whole "King of NY" thing.**

**Splashy: I'm glad u like the title. It sure will. Can't wait 2 read more of your story.**

**Angie; New reviewer! I'm really glad you like it. I'm trying to update more.**

**Read and tell!**

The next morning, Summer was up at 10, getting ready to go to her friend's. At eleven, she was off to Lizzie's.

            "Why are you here so early?" Lizzie asked, still in her nightgown. She picked up the bag Summer had put on the front step. "And what's this?"

            "Come on. We've got to hurry. I'll tell you upstairs." She said, already climbing the stairs. After a moment, Lizzie followed her. 

            "Okay. Spill. What are you so excited about?" Lizzie demanded, her hands on her hips. 

            "Well… After you left yesterday, I went into Tibby's. But I wasn't alone. About 25 newsboys were there. They are really nice and I decided to meet them again today. Do you want to come and meet them?" she asked.

            "I guess. But what's in the bag?" Lizzie said hesitantly.

            "Well, I thought that since they are sort of, not rich, we could just dress in something more comfortable and they wouldn't think we're weird. I've got some pants. Some girls are starting to wear them." Summer said. They both put on the pants and put on a matching blouse.

            "How does this look?" Lizzie asked, self-conscious.

            "Looks great. So, are we ready? Let's go meet them." Summer said, leading the way to Tibby's

            As they walked in, Summer headed to one of the tables packed with boys.

            "Hey you guys! Long time no see. I'd like you to meet my friend, Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Race, Blink, Jack, Crutchy, Davey, Les, and Mush." She said, pointing to each of the boys. Lizzie and Summer seated themselves between Race and Mush; Race next to Summer and Mush next to Lizzie. Lizzie smiled at Mush, taking in his looks with one glance. He smiled back and she turned slightly pink. Summer saw this and grinned.

            "So, what's new, guys?" Summer asked. Lizzie looked surprised at her behavior. She knew that Thank you, was rebellious, but this personality was even beyond what she was like with Lizzie.

            Summer's question was answered by a couple of stories the boys had while selling. 

            "Hey, who's that? I don't think I met him yesterday." Summer asked Race, pointing to a boy that was near Jack.

            "Where? Oh, well, dat's Spot Conlon. Leada of da Brooklyn Newsies. He's got a new goil every week." Race responded quietly.

            "Oh. Really? Where is his girl now?" She asked.

            "Guess he don't got one now." Race responded, pulling out a cigar and playing with it. Summer laughed. Silence fell over the room and Spot looked over to her. The moment their eyes met, she fell silent. It was something about those sapphire orbs that controlled her. She smiled slightly over to him. He smirked and made his way over to their table.

            "What a pretty face. I haven't seen ya round dese part o' town." Spot said, looking at Summer.

            "Most people haven't but Tibby's has the best ice cream." She said, composed.

            "Well, me name's Spot. I's the leada of Brooklyn." He replied.

            "So I've heard. I'm Summer. My father is the mayor of New York City." She said dryly.

            Spot raised his eyebrows. "Hey Blink. I tink you wanted a night wit a mayor's daughter. Here's your chance."

            "No way. And where's your weekly girl?" Summer asked sweetly. Spot looked shocked. 

            "No goil dis week." He muttered.

            "What? I can't hear ya!" She said, cupping her ear

            "I said 'No goil dis week'!" he said louder

            "I see. So Race here was wrong. You can't get any girl you want." She taunted him.

            "I's can get any goil I's want. And right now, I's want you. You're a feisty one." He replied.

            Summer smiled back. "Why don't you come outside with me for a few minutes?" she said, winking at Lizzie. She went out and Spot followed her.

            "Is she gonna be okay?" Race asked nervously.

            "She'll be fine. From what she told me, Pulitzer thinks she's head over heels in love with him and she can't stand him." Lizzie replied.

            "So, yous her best fwiend (friend), or sumthin?" Mush asked, looking at Lizzie.

            "Yeah. I's her fwiend." Lizzie said with a perfect New York accent. 

            "Well, you doin anythin tomorrow night?" Mush asked. 

            "No. Why do you ask?" she said, confused.

            "Would you like me to show you New York?" he asked, grinning at her.

            "Uh, Mush. Hate to break it to ya, but I've lived in New York all my life." 

            "Yeah, but yous neva seen Newsie New York." He replied

            "Sure. It'll be fun. But I have to be back by ten." She replied, smiling widely. 

            "Tell be bout yerself." He said. They were soon in a deep conversation.

            In the alley next to Tibby's, something else was going on.

            "Come on." Summer replied, grabbing Spot's hand and pulling him into a deserted alleyway.

            "Wait. We'll be more comfortable up 'ere." Spot said, pulling her up on the rooftop.

            Summer settled herself very near Spot and started talking to him.

            "How did you become the leader of Brooklyn?" Summer asked, looking at him. Spot put an arm around her shoulders.

            "Well, let's just say dat I sorta worked me way up." he said.

            "And now you want me to be your next girlfriend, right?" Summer asked, facing him so their lips were only inches apart.

            "Yeah. You's a real pretty face." He responded softly, moving closer to her.

            She brushed her lips against his and replied, "Well. The famous Spot Conlon can't have me." And she made to get off the roof. Unfortunately, Spot grabbed her arm and pulled her down on his lap.

            "Yes he can." He retorted, his face very close to hers. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.

            A hundred different emotions and thoughts went through Summer until she finally pushed off his hard chest and away from him. "You _arrogant_ jerk! You think you can have every girl you see, but you can't!" she shouted, turning around and going to the ladder.

            "Nice ass." Spot commented, looking at her rear end and smirking. He was awarded with the ever-loving finger. 

            "…And finally I convinced my mom to let me pick my own —" Lizzie was interrupted by an angry Summer. "What's wrong?"

            "That conceited jerk thinks he can get any girl in New York! I can't believe him. He thinks he's so great, but he's not. I'd like to go up…" Summer replied angrily.

            "Er, Summer. You're rambling. 

            "Alright. Looks like you two are rather cozy. I'll leave you two alone and talk to the others." She replied, smirking.

            "Does she realize how alike she is with Spot?" Mush asked, looking at the group of newies that Summer was now surrounded with.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Same smirk, same haughty attitude."

            "Same leadership skills. And I'm guessing the same love of the spotlight." Lizzie put in.

            "Ya got it. Now what time should I come pick ya up?" he asked.

            "Five should be good. What about you?" she said.

            "Dat sounds great. Wear something comfortable cause I might still have to sell some papes." He responded. 

            "That sounds great, but my parents will be expecting me soon." Lizzie said.

            "Alright. I'll walk ya home." 

            "Why thank you my dear gentleman, but I better go home by myself or my father will question you to death." 

            "Okay. Well, see ya tomorrow at five." 

            "Summer. I have to go home now. Are you coming with us? You can eat over." Lizzie offered.

            "I'd love to, but my parents are making me spend every meal with them." Summer replied, making a face. 

            "Alright then. Bye." Lizzie responded.

            "Why is ya parents makin ya eat each meal with 'em?" Race asked Summer once Lizzie had left.

            "Because they want me to spend more time with Pulitzer and they know the only way for me to spend time with him is to eat all my meals at home." Summer said.

            Lizzie was halfway down the street from her house when she saw a girl about the age of 15 was sitting on the front porch, working on some embroidery. "Elizabeth! What are you doing walking by yourself? " She called, standing up and walking down the stairs to the lawn.

            "I'm walking home for dinner from a restaurant that I went to with Summer. Calm down, Amber." She said, walking up the pathway.

            "Well, why are you going home if you just got back from the restaurant?" Amber persisted.

            "I didn't go there to eat. We went to… We went o talk to some friends." She said finally, blushing.

            "What? Lizzie, were you meeting boys?" she asked in a fake motherly voice.

            "Amber. Calm down. And stop jumping to conclusions. What time is it anyways?" Lizzie asked

            "Around two, why?" Amber responded.

            "Well, I have to be home in 45 minutes." 

            "Alright. Up in my room. We have to talk." Amber said, pulling a dazed Lizzie up the stairs.

Well, what did ya think? Tell me all your opinions and ideas! Any good stories that u want me to read? Just tell me and I'll try to read them. Or books!

**~Daisy~**


	5. Chapter Five

**Read and enjoy… As always, tell, tell, tell!**

"Come on. Tell me. Who were you meeting?" Amber said excitedly as soon as she closed the door.

            "Well, yesterday Summer can to my house upset. I told her that some shopping and ice cream would cheer her up. Then I had to leave and she went to get ice cream by herself." She began.

            "So, you two were by yourselves." Amber interrupted.

            "You didn't let me finish. Well according to Summer, there was a group of newsboys there and they seemed really nice. So they made arrangements to meet again today. So Summer took me with her today." Lizzie finished.

            "And? Who did you meet? Come on, I know you met someone; you are all flushed and your eyes are sparkling." 

            "Fine. But you can't tell anyone." Lizzie said.

            "I promise that I will never tell anyone." Amber promised.

            "Well, his name's Mush…" she began.

            "That's his real name? Who names their child 'Mush'?" Amber interrupted.

            "It's his nickname. All of them had one. Well he's really cute and he volunteered to show me around New York." Lizzie explained.

            "Liz… You've lived in NYC your whole life."

            "That's what I told him but he said that he wanted to show me, exact quote, 'Newsie New York'. I guess he wants to show me where they meet and things like that." She said.

            "Oh, alright. I guess you better get home then. See you around." Amber said, leading her down the stairs.

            "Remember, not a word to anyone." She warned.

            "Don't worry." Amber responded, rolling her eyes.

            "Bye, see you later." Lizzie said, leaving for her house.

            When she got back, her sister was waiting for her. "Hurry up. We're expecting company so I'm going to do your hair. What are you wearing?" her twin sister, Michelle asked, horrified.

            "Calm down. They're pants. A lot of girls wear them nowadays." She responded.

            "But not respectable girls. They are _men's_ clothing. You better not have Mother see you in these things. Now upstairs. What are you going to wear?" Michelle insisted.

            "How about this blue one. The new one Mother got me last week. I didn't really have anywhere to wear it." Lizzie responded, taking out a silk, low-cut blue dress.

            "It looks wonderful. And you can borrow my diamond necklace and matching earrings." Michelle offered.

            "Thank you. So, who's coming over?" she asked, pulling off the pants and blouse and replacing it with a towel.

            "What?" her sister asked.

            "I asked who's coming for dinner that we have to get all dressed up for." She called from the bathtub. 

            "Oh. Um, a man that owns the 'World' newspaper and his grandson." Michelle replied.

            "Great. Summer told me that he's a major jerk." Lizzie responded.

            "Well Summer gets to marry him. She's so lucky." Michelle whined. 

            "Shelli, he's a creep that thinks he's god with women when really he's not." She told her sister.

            "But he's really rich."

            "So are you. Get a nice guy that will respect and love you."

            "Come on. Time to do your hair." Michelle said, seating Lizzie down on a chair in front of the vanity mirror.

            In 20 minutes, Lizzie's hair was put up at the top of her head and it suited her beautifully. 

            They were just in time. As soon Michelle was dressed their mother, Ellen called for them, "Michelle? Elizabeth? Are you ready? Mr. Pulitzer and Samuel should arrive soon."

            "We're ready, Mother." They responded, coming down the stairs. Five minutes after they got down, the doorbell rang and the butler went and opened it. On the threshold stood an old man and a 17-year-old boy with blonde hair.

            "Good evening, Mr. Pulitzer." Lizzie's father, Jason greeted his guest. "And young Samuel is here as well."

            "Yes. How do you do? Samuel here is staying with the McClellan's since I'm rather busy at this moment. He's got his eye on one of the girls, right, Samuel?" Mr. Pulitzer said.

            "Summer, the one with red hair, even though she's rather rebellious. Elizabeth, you are Summer's friend, no?" Sam asked.

            "Yes. Please come to the parlor, Mr. Pulitzer, Samuel," she responded politely. The two Pulitzers followed the girl into the parlor.

            "I don't know what, but something has made Lizzie so polite for the last week." Ellen whispered to her husband as they followed their daughters and guests.

            "I think it's the new school we've enrolled her into."

**What did you think? I'd like to thank:**

**Spashey: Yep, ya got it! Thanky poo for the review! Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.**

**BabyXtreme: New reviewer! Thanks… I hope that I'm updating more now…**

**Uninvisible: Another new reviewer… I think I read that too. I guess I didn't realize it until you pointed it out. Well, thanks anyways**

**Whippy Bird: I love your long reviews. They make me happy. I especially love it when people actually tell me what they found funny or what made them mad, or made them cry. (Hint, Hint) **

**Padfootismyhero: As always, my favorite reviewer. Always reviewing… Here's you new chappy. Keep writing on all your stories, especially on Racing in the Zone… Anyone who hasn't read her stories, do it NOW! They are really good. She has a great one on fiction press and her penname is padfootismyhero. Read them.**

**~Daisy~**


	6. Chapter Six

            **Hey, here's the next chapter. I guess I'm updating more often. That's a good thing… right? Well, read and review… Enjoy. BTW, if there is anything that doesn't seem to go very well with the time, sorry. I'm not an expert in history.**

"Mom, why is Samuel staying with us? Can't he just live with his grandfather?" Summer protested after dinner.

            "Summer, you know that Mr. Pulitzer is rather busy at the moment so it was only right to have him stay with us." Her mother said.

            "Well, he could've been brought to a hotel. There is one on the other side of New York that I think he'll like."

            "Summer, why don't you come with me and vent off some steam. Come on, it'll be good for you." James said, taking his sister up to his room.

            "Okay, now put something comfortable on, we're going running."

            "What? Why would we do that?" Summer asked, confused.

            "To vent off some steam. This really helps. Now, please go and get changed, her brother explained. "That's what I did at school when the pressure of tests almost made me crack." 

            "Fine, but if Mother catches us and we're in trouble, it'll be your fault," she threatened before going off into her room to change into a pair of pants.

            By the time she came back, James was already dressed and ready to go. 

            "Ready? Good. Let's go," he said, leading the way out the back door. Soon they were running down the street side by side.

            "Wow. This really works! How long have we been running?" Summer panted, slowing down. Her brother matched her pace. 

            He looked at his watch. "Five minutes! At least 35 minutes more. Hurry up, slow poke!" he called, speeding up. She laughed and picked up her speed, getting ahead of her brother.

            She turned around to laugh at her brother. "Ha, I'm so much faster than you. And this is my first —" She stopped yelling as she ran into someone walking in the street. "Oomph!" she said as the air got knocked out of her. The boy that had run into her looked up. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

            "Princess! Whatcha doin here" he asked, helping her up.

            "How do you know…" she said and gasped. "Jack!" she freed herself from his grasp and went back to her brother. (A/N: You all thought it was Spot! Fooled ya!)

            "Summer, do you know him?" he asked.

            "I met him a couple of days ago," she mumbled. "James, this is Jack Kelly. Jack, this is my brother, James."

            "Nice to meet ya. Well, Princess. I betta get back ta da Login House. Poka (Poker) Night." He said, turning around and heading down the darkening street.

            "I'll pretend I didn't witness that. You, ah, sweet on him?" James grinned.

            "No you idiot. He's a nice guy. Led the newsies strike." She said, pushing her brother.

            "Nice. Seems like a good guy. Bet Mother and Dad won't be thrilled to find out who "sweet Summer" is associating with." He replied, grinning.

            She gasped. "Don't tell! They will kill me. Please, James." She pleaded.

            "Why not? What's in it for me?" he taunted.

            "I'll… I'll tell Mother and Dad about that one girl, Samantha. The dancer. Yes I saw you with her." She replied, grinning. 

            "Fine. Come on. Let's head on home." He scowled, putting his arm on her shoulders.

Whippy Bird: that is the longest review I have ever gotten! That's a good thing. I don't know if you'll like Amber for much longer… I won't say anything tho… Thanks

Padfootismyhero: yup… Continue on your story… all of them. But leave me longer reviews… Please!

Splashy: Thanks… Yea she is awesome. Don't worry. Lizzie won't be a goody-goody for long… hehe 

Blaze: You're back! I missed you! *big hug* LOL. Thanks. I try not to use less known ones like Skittery cuz I'm still not 2 sure about him and his personality… etc. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ok, well this is my favorite chapter so far. I really hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks and, as always, push the button and review! 

"So, I never got to ask you, what happened with you and Spot on the roof?" Lizzie asked mischievously. 

            Summer groaned, "Liz. You know what happened. What happened all the other times? He flirts and tries to kiss me, I lose my temper. Nothing new."

            "Well, who do you hate more, Spot or Samuel?" Lizzie asked.

            Summer thought carefully, "Well, let's see. I really don't know." She said.

            "Let's make a list." Summer and Lizzie made a list, going over Spot and Sam's good and bad points.

 SPOT                                                       SAMUEL

    Pros                                                            Pros

JLeader of Brooklyn                                   JRich

JNewsie                                                      JLives near

JCute eyes (blue)                                             

JMuscles

JNice hair

JSweet grin

JDimples

   Cons                                                            Cons

LArrogant                                                  LAnnoying

LNew girl each week                                LWon't stop bothering me

LThinks he's a hotshot                             LOnly likes looks

                                                                              LGreasy hair

                                                                              LGross eyes (mud-green)

"So, who do you hate more, Spot or Sam?" Lizzie asked once they were done making the list.

            "Well, I got more good points for Spot and less bad ones for Spot. Guess I like him better." She decided.

            "Summer. I gotta tell you something."

            "Yea?" 

            "Don't hurt me, though." She said, before starting. "I think, and Mush agrees. We think that you and Spot would make a cute couple." She said quickly.

            "Lizzie! I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Lizzie.

            "Well, you two are almost exactly the same," she cried.

            Summer stopped hitting Lizzie with the pillow, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

            "Well, you are both great leaders, both are haughty, you love the spotlight, and you two have got the same smirk." She explained. "Well I have to go… See you later." She said, grabbing her things.

            Suddenly, Summer put her fingers to her lips.

            "What's up, Summer" she asked.

            "I don't know. When you said that, I realized something that I didn't before." Summer said, still in a trace-like state.

            "What? What did you notice?" Lizzie persisted, getting some objects from around the room.

            "Well, I've kissed boys before. Lot's of them. But when he kissed me. I don't know. I didn't realize it until now. Probably because I was so angry. But when he did, it felt, I don't know. Different. I really can't explain it." She said. "Oh and have fun with Mush," she said grinning. "Tell me about it tomorrow." 

            "Okay. Keep thinking about this and tell me if you figured something out." Lizzie said, going down the stairs.

            "Bye!"

            After Lizzie left, Summer changed into her nightgown even though it was only five. She got into bed and took out a book. After trying to read for five minutes, Summer gave up and put on a bathrobe.

            "Katie! I need to talk to you," she said, going to her older sister's room. Katie was James's twin. Even though they were three years apart, Summer and Katie were very close.

            Katie came out of her room. "Summer! What's wrong?" she asked, worried when she saw her little sister in her nightgown so early. 

            "Nothing, I think." She replied.

            "What do you mean, 'I think'? Come on, in my room. I won't let you come out until I know what's wrong with you." Katie said, ushering Summer into her room.

            "Well, a couple of days ago, I walked into Tibby's for some ice cream. And there were these newsies there. They were really nice. We got along great. Then I went back yesterday to meet them again. I brought Lizzie with me. There was this new one there. His name was Spot and he was the leader of Brooklyn." Summer said.

            "Okay. And what happened. It wasn't something one of them said, was it? Because you should never let them bother you. It never has before." She said. 

            "No, they are all really nice. Well, Spot is like James. He's got a new girl each week. He pretty much expected me to be his next one." She started.

            "Did you reject him like I told you?" Katie asked excitedly.

            "Yea. It worked great. Until he grabbed my arm and pulled me on his lap. Then he kissed me." She said.

            "He didn't! He's got no respect for you!" her sister exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth.

            "Well that wasn't the worst part. Lizzie was just here and she said that Spot and I would make a great couple. Then I started thinking —"

            "That's a first," Katie teased.

            "Hey! I'm trying to be serious here! Well, I just realize that I felt something strange when he kissed me. I really can't explain it. Something just went through my whole body." She said, hugging a pillow.

            "Wow. Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say "sweet Summer" is in love" Katie said.

            "Katie! How can you think that? He's an arrogant prat!" she yelled, waving a piece of paper.

            "Calm down, calm down. What is this?" she asked taking the paper from Summer.

            "Oo-la-la! I was right. You _do_ like this Spot guy." She said, looking at the paper.

            "No I don't!" she cried, hurrying out of Katie's room.

            She went into her bathroom to take a long bath. "I'll use lavender." She said, deciding on the scent. "I really need to be soothe." After she was done soaking in her bathtub, Summer got out and looked at her clock. It was already 9:30.

            "That's the longest I've ever been in there." She commented to herself, changing into a clean nightgown. She got into bed and closed her eyes. The last thought that went through her mind was how Spot looked into her eyes.          

            "What! No, I can't be!" she thought desperately before sleep claimed her.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank all my reviewers:**

**Padfootismyhero: Thanks. I liked that part too. I really don't know why he won't tell and she probably won't tell since she has a secret too. I won't get into much more detail with James and the dancer. After all, this is newsies, not newsie's friend's brothers. LOL. Hope you are ungrounded… Don't do it again cuz I missed ya.**

**Whippy Bird: Uh, yea. I think I mentioned that before, like chappy 3. Yea, very scary. I mentioned James briefly in chappy 3. I don't know if he's hot; you can decide. Those things also help blow off steam. I really don't see how you thought it was Mush, but wateva. They weren't really near her house; since they had been running, the two of them were a while away from their house. Amber might, Amber might not… I still haven't decided… We'll see. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too. It's my favorite.**

**Splashy: Yea. James is cool. I sorta wanted someone Summer can talk to.. I think that Katie is nice too. I can see how you thought it was Blink. What is scary is that this kid I've known since like 4th grade looks A LOT like Blink. Well, Blink w/o the eye patch. Only Blink's taller… I'm done ramblin.. **

**Only 3 reviews? Please people! I'll read your stories and review if you read and review mine. I have no way of knowing what you think if you don't review! Thanks**

**~Daisy**


	8. Chapter Eight big surprise there

            **Sorry, this is really short. I promise the next one will be longer. Sorry that I didn't update; I was grounded. Well I hope you enjoy this.**

Meanwhile, Lizzie was waiting for Mush to pick her up.

            "Hey Sunshine." He called to her waving her over.

            She went over to him. He still had 3 papers in his hands. "Sunshine? Can I help you sell?" she asked, taking a newspaper.

            "Sure, you'se can try. You are always so happy, like sunshine. And your hair is so pretty." He commented. Lizzie playfully shook her head, making her ponytail bounce.

            "So, how do I sell?" she asked.

            "Well, first look for a good headline. It needs catchy words like murder, corpse, and illegal. Dat sorta stuff. If ya don't find a good one, use a headline and _improve _it." He explained.

            "Okay. So basically you yell things that you think people will be interested in." she confirmed. 

            "Pretty much. But if da headline writers use word dat average New Yorkers don't know — like lynch — use a betta known word like murder," he added. 

            "Okay, I can do this." She said, scanning the paper. She moved away from Mush and started shouting, "Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Animal escape from circus! Animals still not found!" Immediately, a middle-aged woman rushed to her and bought the newspaper. 

            "Hey! Young lady. You said that animals have escaped from a circus. This says that it was two termites." The woman complained.

            "Well, ma'am, termites are animals and it was a termite circus. Now if you'll excuse me," she said, going over to Mush. She handed him her money. By the time she got there, he had finished selling the rest of his papers. 

            "Pretty quick there." He laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders.

            "Guess I'm a natural newsie." She commented. "So, where we off to?" 

            "Do ya wanna meet Medda?" he asked.

            "The famous Meadowlark?" she asked. "My parents have brought me to a couple of her shows. You actually know her?" she inquired.

            "Yea. Jack somehow knows her and we's usually have parties up at Ivrin Hall."

            "That's awesome. So, what's new with you?" she asked. 

            "Nuthin much. I got a tip from an old lady. 25 cents. It was nice of her." He told her, while buying some ice cream from a vender.

            "Thanks. Yeah, it really was. Well, good things have been happening to you. Unlike me." She said.

            "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

            "My parents enrolled me into this school, like a finishing school. They think I don't have any manners. It's an all-girls school called Miss Barrington's School For Young Ladies." She explained.

            "That bites. Do dey do _anything_ fun there?" he asked after Lizzie finished telling him the things they do there."

            "Well, they are having a dance. It's next month, on a Saturday. Would you like to come?" she asked him.

            "Hmm. Go to a hoity-toity dance wit one o the prettiest girls in New York." He pondered. "Sure! Why not. But I don't got no good clothes." He told her.

            "Come on. The 'prettiest girl in NYC' will get you some." She told Mush, leading him to a store. Quickly they bought a nice sweater and khaki pants. 

            "I'll keep these in my room and I'll give them to you Saturday morning." She explained.

            "Fine. Er, what time is the dance and when should I pick ya up?" he hesitated.

            "Um, it's a six but I'll meet you at Tibby's around five forty. It shouldn't take too long to get there." She said. They walked around for a while longer. It was enjoyable for about twenty minutes. Then a boy walked up to the two.

            "Hey, Curls. Who's the pretty lil girl?" he asked them. The boy was about Mush's height, but thinner. He had dark hair that was mostly covered in a bowler hat. He was holding a lit cigar. He kissed her hand. Quickly, Lizzie drew it away, sickened.

            "What's wrong, sugar face?" he purred, moving his face up to hers.

            "Ewww! Get away from me!" she cried, hurrying over to Mush. She put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

            "Get lost, Morris." Mush said, disgusted. 

            "I don't tink so." Morris said

            "You don't do that much do ya?" Mush asked.

            "Shut up. I could soak ya any time." Morris replied angrily. 

            "I don't think so. Come on Lizzie. Let's go. We don't wanna be by dis trash." He replied.

            "Who was that?" Lizzie asked quietly.

            "Morris Delancy. Him and his brudder, Oscar, work at de distribution office." Mush explained. They had just reached Lizzie's street.

            "Well, I can go home by myself now. See you around." She replied, smiling. Lizzie gave him a hug and went towards her house.

            "Wait! Lizzie. Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked, his eyes concerned.

            "Yea. I'm a tough girl. I'll be fine." She replied, softly kissing him on the cheek. He gave her another hug and she left. Mush stood there and waited until he saw her get into her house. Then he left for the boarding house.

**Hope you liked it! I'd like to thank:**

**Blaze: That's ok. Everyone makes mistakes. Who wouldn't think Spot is better? BOB! LOL. Thanks for your review. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Splashy: Spot steals everyone's heart. It'll work out… but w/ A LOT of problems. Can't make it too easy. I wanted everyone to love Katie. She's like the cool older sister that I don't have. The only difference is that Mike (kid that looks like Blink) is shorter. My friends don't think so, but I was like " u didn't c Trey Parker w/ 2 eyes!" Thanks for your review; they are always funny.**

**Padfootismyhero: Nope, not going out YET. The list was supposed 2 make u laugh, not hurt. Hope you get better soon. And thanks!! Fun times.**

**Whippy Bird: Yep Katie's are cool. There is only one that I don't like, but she spells her name "Kaity". Yeah I really don't know y she hates him so much. But here is your Mush/Lizzie chapter. Sorry that it's short. Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to everyone that keeps reviewing! LUV you guys!**

**~Daisy~**


	9. Chapter Nine

"My God! Will they ever stop?" Summer cried angrily. She was with Lizzie, walking ahead of their parents.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked. She wasn't very concerned as Summer was always angry about one thing or another.

"George asked me out. Again. They can't just get over the fact that _I'm not interested_! The only good thing about going to Miss Barrington's School For Young Ladies is that there are no boys." Summer replied angrily.

"Boys love Summer, but Summer is very hard on boys." Lizzie said. "Any special reason that you won't go out with any of them? Some of those guys are pretty cute."

"No not really." Summer replied, looking away.

"Come on. You've been rejecting guys for two weeks. Since we met Mush and the others. I know you — Race!" Lizzie cried.

"Princess! Sunshine! How ya doin?" Racetrack asked them, striding to the two girls.

"Well, I'm fine. But don't know about Summer here. For some reason she won't go out with any of the boys at school." Lizzie said grinning.

"Maybe she's waitin for someone special to ask." Race said, grinning.

"Yeah. That's it. I'm just waiting. Oh, crap. Our parents are coming. Quick, sell me a pape." Summer said quickly.

"Sure. That'll be one cent, miss. Thank ya and have a good day." Race winked at the two girls after putting the quarter in his pocket. He strolled away, yelling some more headlines.

"Anything interesting in the paper today?" Lizzie's father asked.

"Um. Well it looks like Teddy Roosevelt is thinking about running for president during the next election." Summer said, scanning the headline. "Would you like to read it?" she asked, handing the paper over to Mr. Dejelo. The two girls hurried on ahead.

"Okay. So you are waiting for someone to ask you out, right? Who is it? Is it —" Lizzie began, but Summer put her hand over Lizzie's mouth.

"Shh. I don't want anyone to know. In fact, even I'm not sure. I'll tell you when I am." She explained.

"Hey, Princess, Sunshine. Brooklyn's havin a party. Next Saturday, starting at 10. Are ya coming?" Race called at the two girls.

"Sure! We won't miss it." Lizzie answered for both of them.

"Great! See ya then."

"Thanks for deciding for me." Summer said sarcastically.

"Come on. You know you want to go. Do you have plans with Pulitzer or something?" Lizzie teased. She knew she hit a nerve.

"No! But why does it have to be in Brooklyn?" Summer cried.

"Because. Are you afraid of seeing your love?" she mocked.

"He's not my love. Okay. Just stop that." Summer said, looking away.

The next Saturday, Lizzie was in Summer's bedroom, getting dressed. As the party would last all night, they had solved the problem easily. Summer had told her parents that she would be sleeping over Lizzie's and Lizzie said that she'd be at Summer's. Since the two girls were almost never apart, neither of their parents bothered to make sure.

"Can you help me? I can't get it buttoned right." Summer complained. She was wearing one of her plaid skirts from school and a pink blouse. Her stockings came up to her knees. Lizzie was wearing a sleeveless, blue summer dress.

"Hold on. Okay. There you go. Come on, it's 9:30 already. It'll take a while to get to Brooklyn." Lizzie said, sneaking out of the fire escape. It was 10:05 when the two girls made it to Brooklyn. As they stepped in, Lizzie and Summer where showered with greetings.

"Princess!" Race shouted, picking Summer up and twirling her. She laughed and hugged Racetrack.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in almost a week." She said as he put her down.

"Fine. But I tink someone missed ya." Race said mischievously. He grinned and put an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"What are you talking about? Who missed me?" she asked, looking around the room. It was jam-packed. Her eyes landed on Spot Conlon. Race followed her gaze.

"Yep. Brooklyn sure missed his Princess." He commented.

"No he didn't. Look, he even got himself a goil." She said.

"Whateva ya say." He said, leaving.

Soon, Spot made his way over to her. A blonde girl followed him.

"Heya, Princess. How ya been? Oh yea… Dis is Angel. Me goil." He said, coming up to her.

"I'm Angel." The girl said, holding out her hand. Summer shook it, taking in the girl. She was taller than her (who wasn't?). She was a blonde with huge breasts. _Yep. Sounds like Spot's girl._ She thought. Suddenly, Summer grinned.

"Well, I'll be around, sweetie. I'll miss ya." She flirted, hugging Spot. He looked so lost and confused that Summer almost laughed. As she left, Summer looked at Angel. The girl looked livid. Summer giggled and went up to Lizzie and Mush.

"Looked like you were getting cozy wit Brooklyn." Mush commented.

"It did? Good. See that blonde bimbo? That's Angel… Spot's girlfriend. She's as confused as ant and in NYC." Summer replied.

"Good job. She was getting annoying. Now go find yourself a guy…" Lizzie said.

"Fine. I'll leave you two alone. Bye." Summer laughed to see her friend and Mush blushing.

"Hey Jack. What's new?" she went up to the tall boy.

"Princess! I didn't see ya there. What? Oh, good. You?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Well, see ya around." Summer noticed murmurs all around the room. She could only guess what they were about.

She went back to Lizzie. "Um, Liz. I'm going outside for a little while. Be back soon." She said, going out the back door.

Summer found her way to the docks that were near the Brooklyn Lodging House. She stood at the edge, looking at the sky.

"Well, Miss Priss is goin down!" a triumphant voice cried. Summer felt hands push her down. She fell straight into the harbor.

"AHH! Help!!" she cried. Even though she could swim, Summer was weighed down by her shoes.

The voice laughed again. "No one's gonna hear you. Summer's going by —" the voice started but was quickly interrupted. Summer heard a thump. Then, Summer had lost her strength and started slowly going down. She dimly felt something jump in after her.

**So, there is it. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I got grounded and I only have ½ an hour on the computer. All because I got 4 B's on my report card! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. School ends June 9th for me. It's a good thing cause that's when I'm ungrounded. Yea! Well, I'd like to thank:**

**Blaze: I'm glad u liked da chappie. Yea, Morris does stink. LOL. Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Splashy: Yea it is. My friend finally believed me. I'm glad u liked the chapter and I hope to update soon. **

**NaughteeLady: Yea, Mush and Spot are my favorite ones, so I gave em goils. LOL. Well, I'm glad u liked it. Thanks 4 being a new reviewer. Here's you cookie. **

**Whippy Bird: Thanks. Love your reviews. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was grounded. Well, hope you liked dis one. Review and tell your friends. LOL.**

**Padfootismyhero: Hey, gurlie. Finally updating. I know it took me a long time. Review anyways, even though you've already read it. Byzers.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you keep reviewing and I wanna get more new reviewers. Tell em they get cookies. LOL. C U guys soon. **

**Daisy**

**(Spot and Kyle's goil. LOL)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Ok.. here it is. Finally. I'm really sorry, but first I was grounded, then I had finals, grounded(again). Oops. Well, here is it. Enjoy!**

Whoever it was, they were swimming right for her. The scooped her up and pulled her to the surface.

"You better hope to God that she's not hurt." An angry voice muttered.

"Oh my God! Summer, is she alright." Lizzie's hysterical voice cried out.

"She's fine! Go back. I'm takin her up." the first voice said. Summer felt herself being picked up and moved. Finally she was put on a bed. That was all she remembered before she fell out of conscience again.

Summer awoke to someone stroking her hair. Her eyes opened slowly. The only thing she saw was sapphire orbs looking into hers and a hand stroking her hair.

"Spot! What happened?" she asked, sitting up. She looked down and blushed. All she was wearing was a cami and her skirt.

"I's so sorry, Princess. Really. It was Angel. Don't know why, but she pushed ya in." he said. "I's so glad you'se alright." He hugged her. Summer didn't pull away; she only melted into his hug.

"It's okay. Really. It's my fault. I made her think something I shouldn't have. I made her jealous." She replied, pulling out of the hug. "I really have to go, but thank you." She said. She left slowly, pulling on one of Spot's shirts. She turned around and grinned. He gave her that famous smirk. As she went down the stairs, Summer was bombarded with questions.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Who did it?" were the general questions.

Lizzie, noticing what Summer was wearing, pulled her aside and started questioning her.

"Okay. What happened? Who did it? Are you alright? What are you wearing?" she asked the last question with a smirk on her face.

Summer rubbed her temple. "Slow down, Lizzie. Angel pushed me into the harbor. I'm fine, but I wouldn't be if it weren't for Spot. And I'm wearing this because you really didn't expect me to come down into a room full of teenage boys wearing only a cami."

"Well, the shirt attracted a lot more attention than the cami would've. Especially since Spot's the only one that wears shirts like these. The blue really looks good on you, though. Here, you can wear my sweater. I brought it cause I knew that it's colder by the docks." Lizzie said, handing Summer a sweater. Summer quickly took off Spot's shirt and pulled on Lizzie's.

"Guess I better take it back to him, huh?" Summer asked, holding up the blue-checkered shirt.

"Yup. Have fun up there… Just not too much fun." Lizzie pulled Summer up.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Liz." She went up the stairs to find one of the doors ajar. She peeked in and saw Spot still sitting on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

Summer quietly went in and sat down next to him.

Spot, thinking it was someone else began talking, "I don't know what I would've done if Princess was hurt. I can't believe Angel would get jealous of her. Sure Summer's gorgeous, but I told Angel that Princess hates me. I wish she didn't thought."

"I don't think she does. Not anymore, anyways." Summer said quietly.

Spot looked up. "How much did you hear?" he asked suddenly.

"All of it. Look, I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but. God. This is so hard. Last time I had to apologize was when I was six and I hit some girl." She began.

"You soaked a girl?" Spot asked, grinning.

"What was I supposed to do? Kiss her? She wouldn't leave me alone." She smiled. "You're always wearing that smirk. It's like glued on your face. Does it ever come off?" she asked smiling.

"It wasn't there when you was in da harbor." Spot said quietly. "And I want us to be fwiends too. I know I was a jackass, but I's really sorry. Do ya accept?"

"Yea. I'm sorry too." Summer replied, turning around and hugging Spot. She smiled at him.

All of a sudden, Angel walked into the room. "Alright. Get away from me man. Now. I mean it."

Summer grinned and gave Spot his shirt back. "Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt."

"I didn't let you borrow it; ya just stole it."

"I'll see you around, Spot."

"Bye, Princess. Angel, get lost. Get away from me while I's still in a good mood. I won't be for long." Spot said, turning dangerously dark eyes on Angel.

She whimpered. "Spotty. It's just me; your Angel. I know how to make you feel betta." She went up to him and began kissing his neck. Spot just pushed her away.

"I don't know what I was thinking. You are just a slut. Get away from me. I neva wanna see ya again!" he said angrily. Angel flounced angrily down the stairs. She looked around for Summer, but only found Lizzie

"Well, her fwiend'll get her da message." Angel said to herself. She walked up to Lizzie. "I just wanna tell ya to tell your fwiend dat she betta watch her back. She stole my man and she's gonna pay. I don't care who she is; she will pay." Then Angel left.

"What was that all about?" Blink asked Lizzie.

"I don't know. Looks like Angel is jealous of Summer. Don't worry; Summer can handle herself." Lizzie said, accepting a drink from Kid Blink.

Spot had just come down the stairs. One of the Brooklyn newsies went to go talk to him, but Spot just waved his hand, saying that he didn't want to talk. He went over to Summer whispered into her ear. She nodded. The two of them went to the dance floor and began dancing. Soon, a slow song came on. Mush took Lizzie onto the dance floor and they began dancing.

"Ya still wanna dance?" Spot asked, looking down at Summer. She nodded. Spot wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

"Wait." She said. He removed his hands and looked questioningly at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that… I really don't want to go fast. I really don't want to get too deep into another relationship. Please, let me go at my own pace." She responded. He smiled slightly and nodded. As soon as Summer had draped her arms around his neck, he moved his hands back to her back. They stayed like that for the rest of the night and nobody bothered them.

"Bye Princess. See ya round." Spot said, finally letting go of her when she told him that she has to leave.

"Bye. Are you goin to Tibby's anytime soon?" she whispered.

"Yea. Me an Jack need ta talk bout some things. I'll be there Friday." He said.

"Okay. See you Friday." She left with Lizzie. Race sniggered.

"What?" Spot snapped out of his trance.

"Ya look like a lost puppy, lookin after Princess like dat."

"Shuddup!" Spot said, smacking Race upside the head.

****

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed:**

**Blaze: Glad you liked the last chappie. I'm not sure that this is the last you see of Angel… or it might be. I have no idea where this is going. Well, glad you have moe comp time. Review!**

**NaughteeLady: Ooo. You found out. Hope you are still reading, I know it's been a long wait. I'll give you more cookies. Lol. I'm starving. Hehe**

**Splashey: yup, screwed up shoes. U found out who dumped her in. Don't think angel is spot's for long. Nope. Balloons not Brooklyn**

**C.M. Higgins: Love the new penname. Of course angel doesn't. she's the bad guy. Or gal. Well, talk later and luffles. Love the word. **

**Whippy Bird: no nothing against blondes. I'm blonde too. I'm very ditzy. Sometimes. Dum dum dum dum. You guessed rite. Ok.. well, I can't remember who George is anyways (he's not a main character. ).**

**Thanks everyone. It means a lot to me. Until next time. **

**me**

**/ Review!!**


End file.
